


I Hope You Know

by flickawhip



Category: Heartbeat (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for an LJ Prompt. </p><p>Tricia misses Jenny most of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hope You Know

Kinda lose your sense of time  
'Cause the days don't matter no more  
All the feelings that you hide  
Gonna tear you up inside  
You hope she knows you tried

Follows you around all day  
And you wake up soaking wet  
'Cause between this world and eternity  
There is a face you hope to see…. 

She isn’t sure why the words echo in her thoughts, the empty cadence of the poem had meant nothing to her, but the words stick. Days had seemed to slip by her lately, then nights. Mike had come and gone and yet… 

She sighs, her touch lingering on Jenny’s photograph. Faking death, even now, seemed foolish and she hated that she had given in. She wanted to go back, to see Jenny at least, to comfort her, to let her friend, who she loved deeply, know she was not really dead. 

Pain tears at her from her heart and yet, she sits, refusing to heal herself, refusing to care. She knows she is on the edge of oblivion but, without Jenny, she cannot see a reason to continue. Sleep overcomes her on the sofa, leaving her to wake in a pool of her own tears, her fingers still touching the photograph. 

She seeks help, eventually, stumbling onward, not once wanting to choose somewhere she would be known. Still, she hopes she sees her one last time before leaving for good. Her eyes close again as she is healed, her body still weaker than her mind. 

When she wakes she is not alone, a warm body is beside her and she stirs slowly, her eyes opening to find Jenny there, curled into her. She doesn’t want to question it, instead she smiles, threading a hand into her friend’s hair and drifts back to sleep.


End file.
